Wowowin
Wowowin'' ''is a Philippine television variety show broadcast by GMA Network Hosted by Willie Revillame, it premiered on May 10 2015-presenton the network's GMA Telebabad and Sunday Star Power sa Hapon lineup and worldwide on GMA Pinoy TV and GMA Life TV On May 16, 2016-present it became a co-production with GMA Entertainment TV and moved Weekdays and Saturdays timeslots to the network's GMA Telebabad and Sabado Star Power sa Hapon line up replacing by GMA Blockbusters (Weekdays) and Startalk (Saturdays) Each week, two teams alternate to give the audience a variety in theme and concepts. Director Mark A. Reyes, Margie Morrero (Music Head) and Miggy Tanchanco (Dance Head) leads A-Team's group while Director Rico Gutierrez, Georgy Sibal (Music Head), Shakira Villa-Symes (Lighting Director) and Joe Abuda of ADDLIB (Dance Head) along with DJ Funk Avy DJ X-Factor and Manila's ultimate fashion design team are Team B's creative group. Each team also has different producers, writers and technical crew. The original writers who are also the creator of the show are Faith Monreal, Jaypee Miguel and Real Florido. The creative team was headed by Rey Agapay who also became the head writer for both teams when it was divided into two. The writers of Team B are Haydee Belen Stann Go Florence Rosini and Mike Rivera A lineup of musical directors alternate every week - Raul Mitra Tats Faustino Homer Flores and Mon Faustino. Overview The program premiered on May 10 2015-present to prepare for a reformat as an Sunday afternooon variety show which premiered Sundays on the network's Sunday Star Power sa Hapon block and is also aired worldwide via GMA Pinoy TV and GMA Life TV It occupied the 3:30 pm-4:30 pm Sunday afternoons timeslot right-after Sunday All Stars, The move was due to the reason that it never gained headway against its rival noontime variety show weekend timeslots and went back-to-backs with Citing competitions from rival weekend variety shows It's Showtime (Saturday edition) With the change, the show unwittingly pioneered a "seamless" patch segment at the start of its show where the Singer Actor and TV hosts Alden Richards Luzon Visayas Mindanao Seameless Na Always brimming with energy Alden Richards for Eat Bulaga! (Saturday edition) was given the task of turning over for a smooth transition the concluding portion of Eat Bulaga! (Saturday edition) to The Wowowin hosts would pick it up from there and the mainstays of both shows exchange on-air banter for a couple of minutes, punctuated with a lot of friendly jeers, private jokes and ribbing switching weekdays and saturdays timeslots between Eat Bulaga! another weekly noontime variety show first hosted by Tito Sotto Vic Sotto and Joey De Leon (Saturday edition) When fours weekly noontime variety shows Lunich Date SST Salo Salo Together and Eat Bulaga! to replace by GMA Blockbusters (Weekdays) and Startalk (Saturdays) denied GMA Network offer to buy the airing rights of the show), a TV show was conceptualized by a group of production people from the displaced TVJ show as a weekend "concert party" on Monday-Saturday Martin Nievera and Gary Valenciano accidentally joined the group while on break from taping his self-titled talkshow and He gave the show the title acronym The program marks the return of Willie Revillame to Philippine television and his return to his original network, GMA Network, where he hosted Lunch Date and SST Salo Salo Together with his close friend Randy Santiago in the 1980s. Wowowin is produced by Revillame's WBR Entertainment Productions, Inc. serving as a blocktimer on GMA Network, and friend Randy Santiago served as the program's original director. The music video of Wowowin was released online, the theme song was composed by one of Revillame's close friend, Lito Camo musical arrangement by Albert Tamayo and Homer Flores Proving to be a strong contender in its weekend timeslot, Wowowin was granted extended airtime and became a co-production in late 2015 between WBR Entertainment and GMA Network. Another milestone was reached in February 2016, with Wowowin being promoted to GMA Network's Weeknights Primetime block with another airtime extension, serving as the lead-in to the network's flagship national evening newscasts 24 Oras and Saksi Proving to be a strong contender in its weekend timeslot, Wowowin was granted extended airtime and became a co-production in late 2015 between WBR Entertainment and GMA Network. Another milestone was reached in February 2016, with Wowowin being promoted to GMA Network's Weekday Primetime block with another airtime extension, serving as the lead-in to the network's flagship national evening newscast The show had a 2-weeks break from May 2 to 13 to give way its studio for GMA News Eleksyon 2016 coverage, as well as vacation for Willie. But before it came back, it has several teasers telling that it will be back with a grand new studio, bigger prizes, and many more. On May 16, 2016-present the day it came back after a 2 week break On September 12, 2016, the program opened with a grand production number introducing new songs such as "Zumbahan Na" and "Sige Sige Sumayaw" and new segment Gandang Filipina which started on September 12, 2016. After the said segment ended in March 2017 Amal Rosaroso Gandang Filipina's witty, funny and energetic finalist joined the lineup of co-hosts of Wowowin up until July 2017. On April 3, 2017, the show started introducing new songs and brand new segments like 1-2-3 Go, Supot o Datung, The Will To Win, Doo Bi Doo Bi Dap Dap Dance Challenge and Dear Wilfredo. However in GMA Regional stations from Iloilo, Bacolod, Cebu, Dagupan, Ilocos And Mindanao are unable to air from 30–50 minutes due to the areas from GMA Regional TV News are airing and leaving the portion of Willie Of Fortune and Pera O Kahon (From Monday-Fridays) and Putukan Na! and Hep Hep Hooray! (From Monday-Friday). 'Main-Hosts' * Willie Revillame (2015-present) Co-Hosts * Sugar Mercado (2017-present) * Kim Idol (2018-present) * Petite (2018-present) * Le Chazz (2015; 2018-present) * Halimatu Yushawu (2018-present) 'Segments' * 1-2-3 Go! (2017-present) * Patalbugan (2016-present) * Putukan Na! (2015-present) * Hep-Hep-Hooray (2015-present) * Willie of Fortune (2015-present) * Pera o Kahon (previously named as "Wil to Win" and "Cash Bukas") (2015-present) * Eat-Eatin Sa Pabitin (2018-present) * Gandang Filipina (2016-2017) * Dear Wilfredo (2017) * The Will to Win (2017-2018) * Supot o Datung (2017) See also *List of programs broadcast by GMA Network Taping incident During the Wowowin taping on Tuesday, 22 January 2019 on or about 5:25 in the afternoon, an unfortunate accident transpired during the opening number of the show. One member from the studio audience was injured, while another lost her life. The person injured was identified as Milagros Espiritu, while the audience member who passed away is Estrella Bognot. According to the statement of Security Marshal Roel Batangwho witnessed the accident, the two audience, who were at the bleachers of the studio, lost their balance while singing and dancing during the opening act. On account of the accident, Ms. Espiritu suffered a fracture, while the head of Ms. Bognot hit a fire extinguisher. They were immediately attended to by the in-house paramedic of WBR Entertainment and rushed to nearby Delgado Hospital. WBR Entertainment and GMA Network deeply commiserate with, and extended immediate assistance to, the families and loved ones of the victims.Category:Variety Shows Category:GMA Network shows